La bêtise humaine
by Mlle Pepita
Summary: fallait s'y attendre : Legolas et Aragorn se sont encore roulé une pelle à l'abri du regard des membres de la communauté ! Ils croyaient être bien cachés... HE NON J'ETAIS LA ! Alors, j'ai décidé de tenter une tite expérience... niark niark
1. la porte intersidérale

me revoilà !Je profite que vous ne prenez pas encore pour une taréboulée pour vous proposer de laisser des gâteaux en évidence sur le côté du bureau, si vous êtes suicidaire. Sinon, ne faites rien.

bonne lecture !

* * *

**"la porte intersidérale" (bruits d'extraterrestres comme musique de fond "ïïïoooooouuuuuuuuuubzïïïïïoooooooo")**

* * *

Aragorn et Legolas se regardèrent un instant, avant de se rouler un patin monumental, à l'abri du regard des autres membres de la communauté…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

a quelque mondes de là, toujours dans la dimension fanfic…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A l'instant même où Harry allait relâcher la main de Malefoy, ce dernier se rapprocha promptement de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qui se transforma en un roulage de pelle baveux en quelques secondes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

bziooooow porte intersidérale activée entre fanfics LOTR et fanfics HP

En raison d'un trop grand nombre de roulage de pelle Leggy-Aragorn Harry-Drago à la fois, déconnage complet dans les dimensions… Le résultat peut s'avérer catastrophique… heu…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Aaaah mais quelle horreur ! Un môme a pris la place d'Aragorn !

-----

-Aaaah mais quelle horreur ! Un mec du moyen âge a pris la place de Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Quel sort t'a fait apparaître ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, p'tit freluquet ! J'avais un elfe millénaire en face de moi il y a trente secondes, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi d'avoir échangé ! Mais, heu… Où sommes nous ?

Aragorn toisa Drago Malfoy une bonne quinzaine de fois avant de lui reposer la question. Le garçon blond lui dit alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une école de sorcellerie. On aurait pu croire que ça aurait été dur à avaler, mais quand on vient du « Seigneur des anneaux » ou de « Harry Potter », rien n'est impossible…

-----

-…Alors comme ça, tu es une petite vedette là d'où tu viens ?

Legolas regardait Harry d'un air dédaigneux. Faut pas lui en vouloir, comprenez le : il était en train de rouler un patin à son petit ami il y a cinq minutes…

Legolas, n'ayant obtenu de réponse, continua sur sa lancée :

-Ecoute, déjà que tu as l'air d'un hobbit armé d'une baguette, que tu as pris la place d'Aragorn… Tu vas pas imposer tes lois de maître de la magie, où autre. Ici, le boss, c'est moi, compris ?

- Excuses, mais tu…

- Hep, hep, hep ! J'ai à peu près 2000 ans de plus que toi, gamin, tu peux me vouvoyer !

-2000 ans! Vous êtes drôlement bien conservé ! Mais la coupe de cheveux, ça fait un peu 70, non ?

Evidemment, en bon petit sorcier qui ne pense qu'à exterminer Voldemor, Harry ne connaît pas LOTR, autant dire que les elfes, il connaît pas… 'tain l'est con, Harry…

-Ferme la, vermisseau, ou j'éclate ta tronche avec une flèche, je te préviens, je suis un prince guerrier elfe…

-Oui ben moi, je suis un étudiant en magie, et je suis le seul à avoir résisté au sortilège Avada Kedavra d'un sorcier ultra puissant…

-Avada Kedavra? cékoiça ?

Legolas regarda Harry d'un œil sceptique. Un regard un peu style « tu veux pas me montrer ? »… Alors, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Harry se tourna vers l'elfe, pointant sa baguette dans sa direction…

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le réflexe qu'eut l'elfe à ce moment de se jeter à terre aurait pu lui sauver la vie, si le sort lui avait été destiné. En effet, dans un flash aveuglant, l'un des hobbits de la communauté, resté derrière Legolas pour observer la scène, explosa en un « pouf » très sonore.

-Joli coup ! …Et bon débarras ! S'empressa de dire Legolas, en admiration devant le sortilège destructeur qu'il venait d'observer.

-Merci, merci ! Mais, qui était cette chose hideuse et joufflue ?

_Hideuse et joufflue, ça ne vous rappelle rien ?_

-Oh, répondit l'elfe, c'est ce crétin de Sam, bien fait pour sa tronche, il arrête pas de me faire ch heu ! de m'embêter dans « la communauté des elfes », voilà une bonne manière de s'en débarrasser !

Sur ce, l'elfe et le jeune humain retournèrent vers l'abri de la communauté, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils diraient que Sam, qui en avait marre de pas avoir de fanfic à lui, s'était pour ce faire jeté dans le précipice !…Bonne nouvelle, en fait : les saucisses commençaient à manquer…

-Heu… Prince Legolas… commença le sorcier.

-Pas de formalités entre nous ! Corrigea l'elfe. Tu peux m'appeler prince…

-Oui, bon, prince… Sans blagues, vous êtes immortel ?

-Moui… C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais il n'est pas marqué « spiritual » dans le « type de fanfic », donc, je ne peux te faire un exposé sur les malheurs des elfes…

- Ah bon.

Harry ne semblait pas satisfait par la réponse, mais préféra être sûr de ne courir aucun danger avant de la faire remarquer à Legolas :

-Mais… Vous êtes moldu ?

-Pardon ?

-Non rien…

- Excuse moi, petit humain mais pourquoi t'as une ennorme cicatrice sur la gueule ?

----

Bon, récapitulons : une école de sorciers, ok. Tu sors avec Harry Potter, ok. Tu es un magicien, ok. Bon, comment je repars d'où je viens, moi, maintenant ? J'étais en train de materner Frodon, c'est mon rôle dans la communauté…

-Passionnant !

-Oui enfin je suis aussi chargé de culpabiliser Boromir quand il pique l'anneau et faire semblant de m'occuper des hobbits pour faire bonne figure.

-Cool… Bon moi je dois aller en cours de potions, toi, tu reste là.

_« On dors les uns contre les autres_

_On vit les uns avec les autres_

_On se caresse, on se cajole…_

_On se comprend, on se console…_

_Mais au bout du compte_

_On se rend compte_

_Qu'on est toujours tout seuuuuuuuul au monde_

_TOUJOURS TOUT SEUUUUL AU MOOONDE ! »_

**HE C'EST QUI CE MEC QUI GUEULE DANS LES COULOIRS !**

« oups »

-----

Leggy, où est passé Aragorn ? Demanda ce crétin de frodon, a la recherche de sa maman perdue.

- He biennn… Tu sais, c'est comme dans « la marche de l'empereur » ! (héhéhé) Il est… Parti faire un p'tit tour pour heu…

Le regard de Legolas s'assombrit légèrement, comme pour demander que la révélation fut gardée secrète par le porteur de l'anneau :…_Pour cueillir des champignons._ (Ça veut rien dire, je le dis tout de go)

-Heu… Y a pas de champignons dans la montagne !

Legolas eut un petit rictus sadique nerveux, avant de se retourner vers Harry.

Bon, surtout, tu la boucles, c'est moi qui parle.

-okay.

-Heu… recommença à dire Frodon, comme un disque rayé condamné à répéter éternellement les mêmes paroles.

Heuuuu… heuuuu… HEU. HEUUUUU... HEUUUUUUUUUUU...

La vision de milliers de petits frodons virevoltants autours de lui et demandant la permission d'être maternés par lui au lieu d'Aragorn fit tourner de l'œil à notre Leggy (réputé pour tourner de l'œil assez régulièrement on sait pas pourquoi).

Franchement, il va vraiment pas bien. Ils sont tous aussi toqués, les elfes ?

-…Non, il a dû piquer des herbes hobbits dans les réserves de Gandalf… Au fait, t'es qui toi ?

_"Oups ! Songea Harry. Si je raconte des mitos débiles, l'autre va m'étrangler quand il se réveillera !"_

Vous voyez à peu près le genre de cheminement de pensée qui se passe dans la tête de Harry ? Bah c'est comme ça tout le temps en fait ! (Cherche pas à comprendre, la phrase ne veut rien dire non plus)

-En réalité heu… Je suis… Sam ! Marmonna Harry, peu confiant.

-Je parie que Legolas a encore essayé de te teindre en blond, et ça a mal tourné, c'est ça ? C'est quoi cette hideuse couleur de cheveux ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma couleur ? S'énerva le sorcier.

-Oh ça va, tu vas pas me piquer une crise comme la nuit dernière, ça avait si bien commencé… On sait tous les deux que Legolas n'est qu'un elfe idiot !

-…Et vil, et cruel ! Compléta Harry, la phrase était sortie toute seule… (Si, si !)

Frodon regarda Harry un instant, méprisant ou étonné, on sait pas trop en fait, tellement que Frodon a l'air bizarre quand il veut…

Finalement, il se décida à répondre à Harry.

- He, où est-ce que tu tire tes répliques, toi ?

-Oh, c'est rien m'sieur Frodon, rectifia Harry, imitant la façon de parler de Goyle pour ressembler le plus possible à Sam, ce qui marcha à merveille.

-Tant mieux ! …Et si on profitait que les autres se soient cassés pour terminer ce qu'on avait commencé ce matin, dans le ruisseau, mmh… ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Frodon se rapprocha du présumer Sam pour l'enlacer très… Comment qualifier cela ! Bon, pour vous donner une idée, c'est à ce moment que Harry comprend dans quel pétrin il s'est fourré.

* * *

_Alors, c'était bien, hein ! (et en plus elle est fière d'elle...)_

_signé : anonyme_

_Oh ça va c'est babou ! comment vous avez deviné ? pfff de toutes façons j'en ai marre et pis voilà quoi et en plus en pis _

_part dans sa chambre en courant_

_bouhouhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_¤babou¤_


	2. tensions attentionnnnnnn

_j'y tenais pas, alors... Je publie le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui ! j'étais tordue (comme boromir jme comprend) en l'écrivant dc si vous aimez pas vous pouvez le dire librement, car je suis en train de me manger le bras ! (pourquoi ? Je sais pas) et aussi, j'écrase parfois les moustiques contre un mur avec un rictus sadique... (jme comprend aussi) _

_**BONNE LECTUUUUUUUUUUUUURE !**_

* * *

**tensions**

* * *

« Eh, réveillez vous, gros naze d'elfe ! »

Legolas regarda Gimli d'un air qui se voulait à peu près normal, mais jamais il n'avait tant souhaité quele naintrouve un rasoir, ne sache pas comment s'en servir, le prenne et se l'enfonce dans le pif pour se raser les poils du nez. Ensuite, il s'en serait servi pour les oreilles, et c'est à ce moment que Legolas entre en scène, et là, il lui aligne un pain dans sa gueule puis dans l'oreille de façon à ce que le rasoir ne puisse plus ressortir. Puis, il demande à son pote Harry de jeter un sortilège impardonnable sur le nain et…

- Oh, Legolas, levez vous, ondéjeune !

- Pas la peine de crier comme ça, gros moche qui pue ! Passez moi plutôt la confiture de le beurre, siouplé.

Gimli s'exécuta, tendant à Legolas un énorme pot de gelée de framboise sur lequel il était inscrit « a consommer avec beaucoup de modération », et un minuscule bout de beurre emballé dans un papier où il était écrit « Beurre de campagne », un peu au dessus d'une étiquette indiquant que le beurre en question appartenait à Frodon et Sam, et que le met était quelque peu aphrodisiaque. Bref, un beurre de Hobbit.

Toute la communauté était à présent installée autour d'une table de fortune, autrement dit, une pierre à peu près carrée autour de laquelle pouvaient tenir 9 personnes, en se serrant un peu. Les seuls qui manquaient à l'appel étaient Sam et Frodon… Et Aragorn bien sûr. Legolas, ne se souvenant même plus de la présence de Harry parmi eux, ne se soucia guère de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui… Sa seule préoccupation pour le moment était de trouver un coupable :

-**Qui a bouffé tout le morceau de beurre ? Il était encore entier hier ! Non, non, NON ! JE N'ACCEPTE PAS** !

Leggy s'était levé sur la table, du moins, avait essayé mais s'était rapidement rassit, du fait de ses courbature, depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit sur la pierre froide de la caverne ; personne n'avait cru bon de le réveiller pour qu'il aille s'installer sur les couvertures communes que Gandalf faisait apparaître : Pour que ses parfums d'elfe entêtants empêchent de dormir tout le monde ! Non merci !

Bref, lorsque Legolas cria une troisième fois au sujet du beurre, on commença à l'écouter…

Rapidement, des gloussements se firent entendre, particulièrement du côté de Boromir qui était de garde cette nuit là. Non, pour Boromir, ce n'étaient plus des gloussements mais un rire extrêmement sonore, et dérangeant. Qui plus est, le guerrier blond tomba de sa chaise en arrière, renversant au passage le petit déjeuner de Pippin, qui se retrouva lui aussi à terre, une galette de miel dans la figure.

Tout en se redressant, Boromir réussit à articuler des « beurre aphrodisiaque », « bruits provenant du coin de Frodon et Sam » ou encore « ça a du chauffer »…

C'est à cet instant que Legolas se souvint de Harry, et la mort de ce pauvre (hin hin hin snif) Sam…

L'elfese leva en un bond.

-**QUOI QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS, SAM AVEC FRODON ? MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIB'**

-Et pourquoi ce serait pas possible ? demanda calmement l'un des hobbits, Merry, occupé à beurrer sa tartine avec ce qui restait du beurre aphrodisiaque.

-C'est vrai, ça, continua Gimli. On est tous au courant de la chose… D'ailleurs, c'est bien ça qui te fait faire des cauchemars dans « la communauté des elfes », non ?

-**QUOI **! s'exclama Pippin, visiblement outré (on se demande pas ce qu'il fait mit son cousin la nuit) , tu dis nimp' retourne dans tes mines, c'est pas du tout ça c'est le manque d'oxygène dû à l'altitude !

-**VOUS Y CONNAISSEZ RIEN ! C'EST LE BALROG J'VOUS DIS ! BANDE DE PECNOS !**

Gandalf s'était levé et frappé de ses poings sur la table, écrasant la tartine que Pippin avait posée à côté de son chocolat chaud.

-Oh toi le magicien de mes deux, enfile toi un rouleau de PQ dans l'oesophage, on verra après ! Rétorqua Boromir, avant qu'un bol de café/bière ne se renverse sur sa tête

**-NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN MAGICIEN DE PACOTILLE ! SI JE DIS QUE C'EST LE BALROG, C'EST LE BALROG !**

**VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS GUEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULES !**

Cette fois, Legolas était bel et bien monté sur la table, une dague en main.

**FERMEZ LA SINON JE REFAIS LE COUP DU SUICIDE !**

* * *

_faut pas croire, je suis déprimée, car je n'ai pas fini mon exposé que j'ai a faire avec mon groupe pour mardi donc c'est ambiance très morose en ce fin de chapitre snif snif ! et en plus, je suis OBLIGEE d'ecrire son exposé à mon ... -humf- cohéquipier c'est dégoutant hein ? JE SUIS MORTIFIEE !_

_¤babou¤_

_PS : pour me sauver, envoyez vos dons chez moi, un bon geste ! _

_Ou biennn une tite rewiew...?_


	3. tout le monde devient fou surtout boro

_me voilou de retour ! Pour tuer le temps en attendant (gnnnn faut pas le dire, restons diiiignes) ... le chapitre 20 de "la communauté des elfes" ! _

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : tout le monde devient fou (ah bon ?)**_

* * *

La menace de Legolas eut l'effet souhaité :

-Bon, Ok, ça va, qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

-Il se trouve que… He biennnn … Je vais voir si il n'y aurait pas encore du beurre du côté du sac de Sam… !

Legolas s'était déjà levé lorsque Gandalf l'appela calmement :

-Le probème, c'est que Sam et Frodon sont partis en Mordor tous seuls.

« GLUPS » (déglutit difficilement)

-----

-Où est Harry ?

Une dizaine de filles bien roulées entouraient Drago et ses sbires, ainsi qu'Aragorn, déguisé en Crabe grâce à quelque goutes de polynectare. (Crabe avait encore bouffé des gâteaux vénéneux, il n'avait donc pas été utile de le jetter du haut du pigeonnier pour le faire disparaître…)

-Harry est partie, heu, he bien… Combattre Voldemor, pardis !

-Cool, fit Hermione, heureuse d'apprendr la nouvelle, j'espère qu'il ne reviendra jamais niark niark

(Elle n'aime pas trop Harry, pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant : depuis qu'il flirte avec Ron et Drago à la fois, elle a par trois fois essayé de lancer son chat à sa poursuite, sans grand succé, hélàs : le pauvre minet s'est fait dévorer par des dragons au coins d'une allée, ne me demandez pas pourquoi)

------

Frodon et Sam, pour ne pas dire Harry, descendaient joyeusement la montagne, tout en fredonnant des airs hobbit à se manger les oreilles.

-Hey, Frodon ! Kestufou heu je veux dire viennnns vite finir ton petit déjeuner !

Legolas était arrivé à leur hauteur, enfin, à un mètre au dessus d'eux mais à eur hauteur quand même… Vous suivez ?

-Ecoute, Leggy, j'en ai ma claque de te voir utiliser ma brosse à longueur de temps, en plus, tous tes cheveux restent collés dessus, c'est franchement deg' !

-QUOIIII ? S'offusqua l'elfe. Jamais de la vie ! J perds même pas mes cheveux, en plus !

-Tu vas sans doutes me faire croire que ce sont mes cheveux, les grands blonds sur le peigne ?

Legolas regarda le hobbit d'un ait mauvais. Il devait l'admettre, Frodon avait marqué un point.

« Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggghhhhhhhhh ! »

-He ! Quelque chose ne va pas, maître elfe ?

Legolas tourna la tête en vitesse pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur, bien qu'il n'ait quasiment pas de doute sur son identité : Qui avait une petite voix fluette, qui donne l'air con, et enfin, qui est assez débil pour l'appeler « maître elfe » ? (à part gimli bien sûr mais lui c'est de notoriété publique)

Réponse : Pippin le crétin.

Legolas se rendit compte que la question du hobbit n'était pas si débile, puisqu'il s'était réellement endormi debout, devant la table du petit déjeuner. C'est là qu'il se souvint de son rêve : Harry et Frodon partaient ensemble vers le mordor et il apprenait avec effrois qu'il laissait des cheveux sur la brosse du hobbit !

-Dis, moi, t'aurais pas vu Frodon trainer avec Sam ?

-Ah ouai, he bien, je…

Pippin fut interrompu dans son récit pas l'arrivée de Boromir. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur, son bouclier sur la tête, une saucisse dans chaque narrine, des inscriptions « allez l'ASNL » sur les joues, et cria, tel un déjenté completement barge : « AHAHAHAHAHAH »

Puis il repartit, bruyament (ses pieds faisaient "POM POM POM" sur le sol... heu...), les mains dans le dos, de telle sorte qu'il lui aurait été facile de s'enfiler une camisole de force, qui, en passant, n'aurait pas été de trop dans l'accoutrement.

Après quelque secondes d'hésitation, Pippin reprit :

-Par là !

Il indiqua du doigt la grotte dans laquelle les hermites heu ! la communauté avait décidé de rester un peu (histoire de retarder un peu l'entrée dans la moria, c'est vrai, ça fait chier tout le monde mais bon…), tel Obi-Wann, renfermés, et sans la télé. Leggy s'y précipita. En entrant, il failli avoir une crise cardiaque : Frodon et Harry étaient tous les deux tranquils au lit, à se chatouiller ou se bécotter gentillement.

Legolas lança au jeune sorcier un regard à la fois dérangé, effrayé, catastrophé, sceptique… (Pour une meilleure idée, regardez vous dans votre glace, en imaginant deux exposés et un DM pour demain, ou encore votre petit(e) ami(e) ayant mangé du yaourt en s'en mettant partout et qui s'approche pour vous embrasser. Courbez légèrment les sourcils vers le haut… Voiiiilà, c'est tout à fait ça)

Bon revenons en à nos st...? heu+moutons !

-Harry ? Mais t'es timbré ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce… Truc là, ce hobbit ?

-Le « truc » te remercie, Legolas ! S'énerva Frodon.

-Bah quoi, c'est pas un humain ? S'étonna Harry

Legolas crut qu'il allait exploser.

**CRETIN DE SORCIER A LA NOIX ! BIEN SÛR QUE NON QUE C'EST PAS UN HUMAIN ! ESPECE DE CRETIN DE PETIT HOMME !**

-QUOI ! S'ecria Frodon, si fort que tout le groupe l'entendit. C'est pas un hobbit ?

Legolas se plaqua la main contre la bouche : Il en avait trop dit.

_"Salsaaa du démon !"_ Chantonna avec gaieté Boromir_. "Tu ramènes des petits hommes à la maisonnnn !"_

Boromir tenait toujours son bouclier sur la tête, mais dessus était monté Gandalf, qui continua, sur la même mélodie :

_- "Oui oui oui je suis la sorcièèère"_

Puis, ils entreprirent tous deux de faire une petite chorégraphie, toujours sur la même chanson.

_"C'est la Salsaaa du démon !_

_Toudidoum didoudi_

_Salsaaaaa du démon !_

_Talalala toudidoum_

_Salsaaaa du démon_

_Dadidoudadadadi_

_Salsaaaaa du démon"_

Boromir sautilla sur un pied, et Gandalf manqua de tomber de son bouclier, tandis qu'il dansait la polka en se bouchant les oreilles. C'est lorsqu'ils allèrent commencer le second couplet et que Gimli commençait à danser que Legolas donna un violent coup de pied dans le genou de Boromir.

Et là, ce fut le drame.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Frodon et Harry rabillés, Gandalf guéri, grâce à sa magie performante, de ses nombreuses blessures dues à la chute du bouclier, Boromir, lui, des bleus partout, Gandalf a reffusé de le soigner, Merry et Pippin, comme d'ab, ont oublié leur cerveau à la compté, Gimli une chose coupante en main appelée rasoir par les humain ; c'est Legolas qui lui a donné, et Aragorn… Quelqu'un va bien finir par s'apperçevoir qu'il est plus là, non ?

Bref, tout le ptit monde était assis autour de la table-rocher, pour discuter du cas « Sam, le jeune humain et qu'est ce que l'elfe a encore fabriqué »

- Pour commencer, qui est ce gnome si ce n'est pas un hobbit ?

-HEY ! C'était Merry

-Bon okay, qui est cette chose hideuse si c'est pas un nain ?

-JE NE PERMETS PAS… C'était Gimli

-D'acc, d'acc… Bon, qui est cet écervelé si c'est pas un elfe ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gandalf était coincé sous deux mètres de neige, dans un trou creusé avec soin par les autres membres de la communauté, Harry compris.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de Frodon, l'air joyeux, mais l'on voyait qu'il tentait de la cacher…

-Tu sais… C'était très bien la nuit dernière…

-imposteur ! Tu m'as... TRAHI !

-Bon, écoutez, les gars… Commença timidement Legolas. Je vais tout expliquer… Bon, par où commencer ?

Legolas allait entreprendre de raconter ce qu'il savait lorsqu'il s'aperçu que son récit ne serait jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur :

- He, Gimli, tu as toujours les boules puantes de la fabrication de Gandalf ?

-Non, jeunes hobbits, et je doute que le vieux magicien ne daigne nous en redonner après l'incident qui vient de se produire…

-…Et alors j'ai surfé sur mon bouclier, mais comme un malade quoi !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu es ?

-Tu sais, je trouve aussi que cette nuit a été très réussie…

-Et alors je sors au père Mabotte « Oh tu m'as regardé vieux chnoque ? » !

**EHO ECOUTEZ MOI JE VAIS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE D'IMPORTANT !**

-Quoi donc ?

Les compagnons se retournèrent comme un seul homme, et ils paraissaient tous exaspérés d'avoir été arrachés à leurs conversation ultra-importantes…

-He bien heu… Personne ne s'est encore rendu compte de l'absence de Sam et de…

-----

-…Aragorn ?

Drago regardait le ranger avec un air mi dédaigneux mi étonné. Le rôdeur était vautré dans des cageots de pommes de terre. Aragorn en avait une dans la bouche.

-Mouiiii ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ces… Machins ?

Les pommes se tournèrent vers le sorcier blond :

-Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, les machins ?

-Oups, pardon…

-…Crétin…

Sur ce, les pommes firent volte face et se dirigèrent en sautillant (des pommes qui sautillent ?) vers la porte au bout du couloir. Drago dévisagea Aragorn.

-Bah quoi ? Se défendit ce dernier. Je t'ai juste emprunté ta baguette…

Malfoy regarda sa ceinture : la baguette avait bel et bien disparu.

-Les pommes se sont jettées sur moi, continua le ranger. Il falait bien se défendre !

-Tu es fou ? Utiliser la magie pour… Pour… Faire vivre des patates !

Aragorn regarda ses pieds comme le font les petits enfants pris entrain de faire des bêtises.

-Okay, okay, j'le f'rais plus. Mais c'est le stress… J'en ai assez d'être dans cette école pourrie, et je veux revoir mon copain !

-Ton copain… ?

-Oui, un elfe, Legolas. Il est beau, blond, malin, séduisant… Tout ce que j'aime…

Malfoy se passa doucement la main dans les cheveux.

-Je vois de quel genre de personne tu veux parler…

KKKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Heu… C'était quoi, ces cris venants de l'extérieur ? Questionna Aragorn, perplexe.

-OH MERDE ! S'exclama Drago. SUIS MOI ! LE MATCH VA COMMENCER !

Sans (se) poser de questions, Aragorn suivit le sorcier …

-----

LEGOLAS ! Co…Comment as-tu pu ne rien nous dire !

-…Ne rien vous dire que Aragorn avait disparu… He bien…

-Mais non ça on s'en tape ! S'exclama Boromir, une miche de pain sous un bras, un tonneau de bière dans l'autre. C'qu'on veut savoir, c'est votre p'tite histoire à vous deux… Hihihi !

Le guerrier blond semblait un peu bourré, faut dire qu'ils l'étaient tous un peu, puisqu'ils avaient décidé de faire une grande fête pour célébrer la disparition d'Aragorn qui arrêtait pas de leur donner des ordres depuis le début. C'est Gimli qui avait eu l'idée, et même Gandalf avait été ressortit de la neige pour l'occasion !

Les membres de la communauté riaient de bon cœur quand, sous les yeux ébahis de Legolas, une énorme chose jaune fit son entrée dans la pièce…

* * *

_C'est chouetos, hein ! (heu... non.)_

_bon, allons droit au but... (et mickey était là : Ohohoho ! Moi c'est mickey !) on va "répondre aux rewiews" ! si l'on peut appeller ce... Ces choses des rewiews ! nan mais, vous avez vu ça ! Les autres étaient bien mais là ! "Sophie-Athéna : alors qu'est ce que je fais pour florent !" mais ! qu'est-ce qu'on en a a foutre ? HEIN HEIN TU PEUX ME LE DIRE SOPHIE ATHENA ? C'est donc mickey qui va s'occuper des rewiews... "Oh, mais... Je ne sais pas si je..." \/ "bien, madame !"_

_Sophie-Athéna : Alooors (avec sa ptite voix de mickey) ... Ohohoh ! **bizarrement,** cette rewiew a déjà été mentionnée au dessus... voyons voyons... Ah, un mot de la part de l'auteur... "va... te... faire..." Ohohoh ! Ah oui aussi : "sors... plutot... Avec mickey... Hey !"_

_Eldin le fremen : il est dit que les chapitres doivent avoir ma taille (mickey) ! oh oui oui oui ! 'SPLOTCH' 'mickey écrasé'_

_a plus !_

_**¤babou¤ et son fidèle associé ¤mickey¤ (ne cherchez pas a comprendre, j'avais besoin d'un ami en plus du fer a repasser...heu...)**_


	4. pyjama pyjama pyjamaaaa

_De retour ! j'ai écrit ça un peu n'importe comment pendant les vacances, ne m'en veuillez pas si c'est un peu... Heu... Comment expliquer ça poliment :p_

* * *

-Y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez toi, en ce moment !

Drago était face à son ami Goïle, ce dernier visiblement troublé par l'attitude de son camarade, qui ne le regardait pas, en fait, il faut le dire, vu qu'il avait la tête enfoncée entièrement dans le sol du terrain de Quidditch. Goïle continua sur sa lancée, sans prêter attention aux « sors moi de là » de Malfoy, qui se traduisaient en réalité par des « Gmmmflmmmm » inaudibles.

-Je t'ai vu parler à des pommes géantes tout à l'heure, dans le couloir, et avec un moyenâgeux crad', et maintenant, tu tombes de ton balais en plein match !

En effet, le match était terminé, et tout le monde était parti, seuls restaient quelque bras éparpillés sur la pelouse que balayaient avec les balais des élèves les femmes de ménage à savoir Rogue, madame Pomfresh (qui se déplaçait comme un escargot qui a perdu sa coquille), et bien d'autres professeurs de l'école, l'argent venant à manquer dans ces temps où les élèves préféraient partir chasser du sorcier puissant plutôt que de payer leurs années. (Oh, bien sûr, Dumbudor avait pensé plusieurs fois à fermer l'école –au moins dans chaque tome- mais si il l'avait fait, alors les aventures de Harry auraient pris fin) Bref, Drago et Goile étaient quasi seuls sur le terrain. Une fois que Drago eut réussi à sortir sa tête du terrain, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur :

- Ou est le type avec qui je parlais tout à l'heure ?

-Bah heu il est parti j'crois… en cours de potion.

Le sorcier bond souleva un sourcil, perplexe :

- Il est parti où ? »

---

-Qu…Qui êtes vous ? Questionna Legolas à l'adresse de la chose jaune écaillée qui venait d'apparaître ?

-**Je suis… -pshffff- ton… Père**

**- Iiiiiiik !**

---

-Bien bien bien… Aujourd'hui nous semblons accueillir un nouvel élève…

Rogue, placé au milieu du cachot, discourait sur l'arrivée d'Aragorn dans son cours. Le professeur parlait avec dédain et, apparemment, n'appréciait que moyennement l'intrusion d'un adulte dans son cours, sans explication valable : il n'était plus le seul grand type aux cheveux gras dans cette sale, quelqu'un lui volait la vedette, et sa meilleure parade fut de lui parler comme à un gamin de 5 ans, en bref, comme à ses élèves.

-Pouvez vous me dire votre nom, monsieur… ?

-…Aragorn, ou Estel, ou grand pas… Les hobbits m'appellent comme ç…

-Pouvez vous me dire ce qu'est un bézoard ? L'interrompit Mr ch'veux gras.

C'en était trop ! On n'interrompt pas ainsi Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et dernier descendant de la lignée des rois, que diable ! A l'instant où l'outrage fut commis, Aragorn sauta sur sa table, déchiquetant de ses rangers la lettre d'amour destinée à Ron qu'était en train de rédiger Hermione (on sait maintenant pourquoi ils ne sont toujours pas ensemble).

_«Yes, no, maybe, I don't know  
Can you repeat the question? _

_You're not the boss of me now (hurlements de marilyn manson)  
You're not the boss of me now  
You're not the boss of me now _

_And you're not so big_

_You're not the boss of me now  
You're not the boss of me now _

_You're not the boss of me now_

_Life is unfair »_

Au moment où Rogue allait gueuler "DEEEEEEEEHORS", la porte s'entrouvrit en l'on vit apparaître la mine déconfite de Drago, qui avait entendu les cris depuis le couloir mais n'avait osé entrer avant la fin de l'interprétation de son « camarade », comme aragorn l'avait certifié au professeur : _oui oui c'est malfoy qui m'envoi, il m'avait donné du polinectar mais je n'en ai plus, si il vous en reste sur vous…_

---

Nan mais… Sincèrement, qui êtes vous ?

-**_TON PIRE CAUCHEMARD !_**

**-PYJAMA PYJAMA PYJAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

Boromir, qui lui aussi voyait l'espèce de poil jaune géant, brandit son crusifix de toutes ses forces vers la chose velue : « _**VAS DANS LE METRO, SATANAS !**_ »

-Trop cool, il a disparu !

-Je sais, je sais… Ne me remerciez pas, Legolas…

-Tu rigoles ? Te… Remercier ? Cracha Legolas. On va dire que ça t'excuse pour le conseil de Rivendel , hein, mais sans plus !

Sur ce, Legolas s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

-IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS D'AFFINITES ENTRE NOUS !

Déçus par l'attitude de l'elfe à son égard, Boromir jeta un œil timide à son crucifix avant de reporter son attention sur un objet logé dans sa main : l'anneau unique.

---

-Je suppose que Monsieur Malfoy a une explication à nous donner pour ce qui est de la venue de ce… Nouvel élève…

-Je ne le connais pas ! Mentit Malfoy, sûr de lui.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ**

---

-Gandaaaalf ! Gandaaaaaaaaaalf !

Frodon courait partout, apparemment terrorisé, ou désappointé, on sait plus trop… Le vieux mage se tourna vers le hobbit, une expression de tumemmerde sur le visage : L'Istari était en train de fumer un join heu ! des herbes à fumer des hobbits.

-Qu'y a-t-il, jeune Saquet ?

-He bien je… Ce matin, je… Je ne retrouve plus l'anneau !

Legolas, exaspéré par l'attitude du hobbit qui arrivait -dans toutes les situations possibles- à se faire remarquer plus que lui, se mit à chanter à Frodon :

_« Me regarde pas comme ça et essaie d'oublier que tu es_

_PETIT AVEC DES GRANDES OREILLES_

_J'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es_

_PETIT AVEC DES GRANDES OREILLES_

_Qu'as-tu à envier à la société_

_Regarde tes amis, ton psychanalyste !_

_Ils sont_

_PETITS AVEC DES GRANDES OREILLES_

_PETITS AVEC DES GRANDES OREILLES »_

-LEGOLAS, LA, CA SUFFIT ! LA SITUATION EST DES PLUS SERIEUSES !

-Quoi, demanda Boromir.

-_**JE N'AI PLUS D'HERBES A FUMER DANS MA PIPE**_ !

-QUI VEUT DE LA PIZZA ?

-**NOOOON N'OUVREZ PAS DEUX PORTES EN MEME TEMPS **!

Trop tard. La porte du fond de la caverne avait été entrouverte et l'entrée de la grotte n'était jamais fermée. La grosse chose jaune que Boromir avait réussi à caser derrière cette porte on-ne-sait-pas-ce-quelle-fout-la-dans-la-montagne-mais-c'est-important-pour-l'histoire- allait revenir !

-**PYJAMA PYJAMA PYJAMAAA **! cria Legolas pour faire disparaître ce cauchemar.

-**UN BALROG** ! gueula de toutes ses forces Gandalf, bien décidé à ce qu'il ait raison un jour à ce sujet.

-**UN CHEVEUX DE LEGOLAS** ! hurla Frodon, épouvanté

-**UN MONSTRE** ! s'écrièrent les cousins pippin et

-…**ET UN MORCEAU DE PIZZA DANS LA GUEULE !**

Merry venait de balancer une tourte brûlant sur la « figure » du poil blond. Affolée, la créature s'enfuit vers le pied de la montagne, qui n'était plus loin à présent. Les mines étaient proches…

-Dépêchez vous ! déclara Gandalf. Il faut atteindre les mines avant ce soir ! Je préfère ne pas tomber sur cette chose…

---

Dans les couloirs, Drago et Aragorn croisèrent leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Remus Lupin. Au départ, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, trop occupés à se disputer…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconter à Rogue ! Il m'avait à la bonne, avant !

-Pourquoi ?

-… Depuis que t'es là, rien ne va ! Je rate mon match, je parle à des pommes, je me fais virer de cours, et on m'envoi dans…

-Pourquoi ?

-… Dans le bureau de Dumbuldor pour que je m'explique, et…

-Pourquoi ?

-…Et Harry n'est plus là, et demain on a une réunion au sommet…

-Pourquoi ?

-…Chez les mangemorts et…

-JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTIONNNNNN Avait hurlé Aragorn, exaspéré. Sous le choc du à l'haleine fétide du ranger, Drago avait trébuché en arrière, c'est là que ce loup garou de lupin était arrivé, et avait présenté à Malfoy un gâteau au chocolat d'une odeur pestilentielle.

-Mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng**ai**, ça vous f'ra du bien !

---

-Ca y est, on va entrer dans les mines !

La nuit était tombée et il était temps à présent de pénétrer dans la Moria. Le nain s'en réjouissait, l'elfe s'en foutait comme de sa première couche culotte, l'Istari essayait de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il connaissait le pass'…

« **B_L_**A_H_ B**L**_A**H**_ _B**A**H_ **BA**_A**A**_H **B_L_**A_H_ _B_**_L_A** _B_**L_A_**H **B_L_**_A_A**A**A_A_**A_H_**

-Bon alors, ça s'ouvre là ? s'impatienta Gimli.

-C'est toi qui devrais savoir le code, pauvre nain de mes deux ! rétorqua Boromir, sur les nerfs.

-C'est pas ma faute à moi si mes ancêtres ont décidé de faire un mot de passe dans une langue merdique !

Legolas bondit vers le nain, outré : « TU PEUX REPETER ? »

-EXACTEMENT ! S'énerva Gimli **UNE LANQUE POURRIE QU'ON COMPREND RIEN !**

Leur conversation ajité fut interrompue par les hurlements de Pippin :

« **Oh !Oh ! Le poney se tire avec la nourriture** ! »

En effet, l'animal s'enfuyait sans personne pour défaire sa selle ou les denrées des hobbits étaient étalées. Tous se souvinrent alors de l'utilité d' Aragorn. D'un côté, se débarrasser du hobbit, voilà qui n'était peut-être pas si mal… Hélas ! Pippin revint vite sur ses pas, penaud, les larmes aux yeux.

---

_« Ils te parlent, ils te parlent d'amour_

_Toi tu écoutes ce curieux discoure_

_Ils t'apprennent que de leur vie _

_S'ils sont heureux ou s'ils ennuient_

_Ils repartent tous au petit jour_

_Tous les hommes ont peur de l'amour_

_L'aventure au coin **d'un couloir**_

_Monsieur tout le monde l'a connu »_

* * *

_Oh, ooooh ! mais que ce passe-t-il donc dans les couloirs ? Bon je le dis pas, j'ai un bus à choper il y a 5minutes ! _

_a bientôt (pour de nouvelles aventures chocolatées !)_

**_¤babou¤_**


	5. les cons se marient entre eux

_huruk huruk (comme dirait monsieur huruk)_

* * *

_**Les gros cons se marient entre eux (version polie : qui se ressemble s'assemble !)**_

* * *

Comment dit-on « ami » en elfique ? 

Gandalf regarda le hobbit, surpris : Pouvait-il y avoir un cerveau dans un si petit corps ? Puis, il se résigna à répondre, se souvenant que l'intelligence se trouvait dans le crâne. Il avait oublié, une fois encore…

_-_Mellon !

---

-Où est Malfoy ?

_-_parti je ne sais où ! L'important, c'est qu'on soit là tous les deux, non ?

-Voui… Remus…

---

Waw, la porte s'est ouverte !

-Trop la classe !

-Moi qui croyais que les vieux de Gimli étaient aussi limités que lui !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, Gimli ?

-Nain stupide.

-Crétin d'elfe.

-Quand même, une chance que ce soit la pleine lune, sinon, on aurait pas pu entrer.

-Tu faisais comment pour rentrer chez toi quand il y avait des nuages, gim' ? mouarf !

-Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a un monstre derrière nous ?

---

-Tiens, c'est la pleine Lune ! Comme c'est beau… He arrête de me renifler dans le dos, tu chatouilles ! Je vais finir par tomber de ton bureau !

Derrière Aragorn se trouvait une créature répugnante et dépourvue de poile appelée également « loup garou ».

---

-S'cusez moi, mais pourquoi personne n'a dit à Pippin d'arrêter de jeter des cailloux dans la flotte ?

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers Frodon qui lui même regardait Pippin. Ce fut Gandalf qui répondit :

-Normalement, c'est le boulot d'Aragorn, alors…

-MAIS ! s'écria Legolas, terrifié. COMMENT ON VA S'EN SORTIR ?

Un monstre encore plus énorme et répugnant que le cheveu bond qu'ils avaient observé un peu avant dans la journée jaillit des eaux, sous la barbe de Gandalf qui cria, le plus fort qu'il le put :

-LE POUVOIR DES TROIS NOUS AFFRANCHIRA LE POUVOIR DES TROIS NOUS AFFRANCHIRA LE POUVOIR DES TROIS NOUS AFFRANCHIRA LE POUVOIR DES TROIS NOUS AFFRANCHIRA LE…

-Heu… Gandalf ?

-LE POUVOIR DES TROIS NOUS AFFRANCHIRA LE POUVOIR DES TROIS NOUS AFFRANCHIRA… oui ?

-T'es tout seul là…

-T'as une solution ? s'écria le magicien, sur les nerfs, et apparemment fatigué par la prouesse qu'il venait d'accomplir, à savoir palabrer comme il savait si bien le faire…

---

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah un loup garouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

Aragorn courait partout dans les couloirs de l'école, il ne pouvait pas se battre contre la créature, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'arme –il l'avait prêtée un peu plus tôt à Malfoy pour qu'il aille faire joujou avec elle et Ron-Ron pendant qu'Aragorn ferait sa petite affaire avec Remus-, et même si il en avait eue une, il aurait quand même décampé. En passant devant le bureau de Dumbuldor, il cria une fois encore :

-LOUP GAROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

ce qui réveilla Dumbuldor. Le dirrecteur sortit de son bureau et regarda dans l'ouverture de la porte le ranger se faire courser par un loup garou. Fatigué, dumbuldor prit juste le temps de grogner :

-Gmmllmm… 'Va falloir fermer l'école…

Avant d'aller se recoucher.

La question qui vous brûle les lèvres : pourquoi Rogue n'a-t-il pas, comme à son habitude, alligné trois bons coups de poings à Lupin avant d'aller dormir, histoire que le loup garou ne fasse de mal à personne ? He bien, sachez pour votre gouvernante que Rogue était justement en train de faire une petite partie de jambe-en-l'air avec Voldemor… Heu…

---

« T'as une solution ? » demanda Gandalf à l'elfe, une pizza apparaissant dans sa main comme par magie. Legolas brandit alors un yaourt tout vert sur lequel était inscrit : «BIO devient activia » et déclara, guilleret :

« PRENDS UN BIO DE DANONE ! Il contient du bifidus actif qui participe à la régénération des organes vitaux chez les elfes après une bataille. Et tu vois, moi, j'me sens bien ! »

A cet instant, Merry et Pippin entreprirent de lancer des salades et carottes sur le monstre des eaux, sûrement pour le faire fuir, mais sans grand succès.

« MAIS ! s'écria Sam. VOUS AVEZ VISITE LES CULTURES DU PERE DUCON ? »

Soudain, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le tournant de la montagne, d'où provenaient des hurlements démens…

« BANDE DE SACRIPANS ! PETITS CHENAPANS ! »

A ces cris, tous se précipitèrent dans la montagne, le bruit des pas affolés accompagné des cris de Boromir :

« DANS LES MIIIIIIIIIIIIINES ! »

---

LOUP GAROUUUUUUUU !

Aragorn courait encore partout dans les couloirs, même si personne n'avait vraiment l'air de s'en soucier, un loup garou à ses trousses. Autre détail choquant : Aragorn était vêtu d'un caleçon rose à pois. Pris de panique, il finit par se balancer d'un haut de l'une des plus hautes tours de l'école, le pigeonnier exactement, là où il s'était réfugier, avant que le loup garou ne le rattrape. Coup de bol, un lac était apparu juste en dessous d'Aragorn, et il vint y plonger sans se faire la moindre égratignure.

---

Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue, fit Gandalf en traversant l'un des nombreux ponts de la Moria (on se demande pourquoi ils sont là, suffisait de creuser des trous moins profonds…), faisant un boucan pas possible avec ses pas, et illuminant toute la mine de son bâton magique. C'est sûr, leur présence allait passer inaperçue…

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Les visages horrifiés par la laideur de l'endroit parlait pour la communauté. Jusqu'à ce que que, par hasard…

Gandalf, on truc nous suit depuis plein de temps, qui est-ce ?

-tu veux parler du truc jaune ? Il paraît que c'est le pire cauchemar de legolas ! On s'imagine les autres…

-Il veut l'anneau, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieux croûton regarda un instant frodon. Il paraissait hésiter…

Oui, Frodon. Il veut l'anneau.

-Mais… Vous, vous savez qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

-arrête de dire n'est ce pas tout le temps. Autrefois, c'était un cheveux je crois. Et puis, Legolas s'est servi de l'anneau pour se faire une jolie barrette. Le cheveux s'est attaché à l'anneau, et pendant 500 ans, il le rongea. C'est pour ça qu'il existe des crèmes de soin réparatrices pour cheveux abîmés ! Bon, tu m'excuseras, on reprend la visite : j'ai encore du mytril a montrer à tout le monde. LE GROUPE, SUIVEZ MOI !

-MMGGRROUUUUAALLLLF… sommeil…

-dormir, dodo…

-avec les yeux fermés.

-non non non et non legolas, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dormir avec les yeux fermés !

-MENFIN !

-n'insiste pas, tu fais flipper tout le monde !

Legolas grogna un instant avant d'aller dormir, avec les yeux fermés naturellement. On ne donne pas d'ordres au prince de mirkwood.

---

-BIZARREMENT, tu t'es transformé en loup garou hier soir.

-Pas vu.

-cool ça devait être un autre !

-non, jennifer, c'était moi. J'ai été mordu par le poulet géant.

-l'ordure !

---

« _Lui, relax, sans perversion, bon garçon_

_L'elfe veut toujours qu'on l'accroche au plafond_

_J'ai pas le style premier de la classe_

_Quand je me regarde dans la glace_

_j'ai peur qu'il me laisse sur place_

_Embrasse moi idiot_

_C'est vraiment beaucoup beaucoup mieux que des mots_

_Embrasse moi idiot_

_C'est vraiment beaucoup beaucoup mieux que les mots_ »

Boromir se rapprocha de l'elfe endormi et…

« JE VEUX DEVENIR DANSEUR ! »

Legolas se réveilla automatiquement, et tomba nez à nez avec ce gros naze de Boromir, et lui donna une gifle qui passa inaperçue : tous s'étaient tournés vers Frodon.

« Devenir quoi ?

-J'en ai ma claque de l'anneau ! je veux danser !

-MAIS C'EST UN METIER DE FILLE !

-oh toi pippin tu peux parler, je t'ai vu enfiler ton premier tutu à 6ans ! »

_**A SUIVRE...** (suspens insoutenable...)_

* * *

_alors, ça vous a plu ? ça vous prépare à "le mecourjoeuf" ! au fait, sophie, pas de suite si pas de rewiew, capito ?_

_signé : monsieur huruk (bah oui quand je vais au collège, je me met une chanson du SDA sur mon portable (celle en rapport mit les huruks hurk hurk hurk) et je regard mes pieds en courant dans le squarrrrrrrre... je suis folle lol mais ça m'amussseuh ! _

_**¤babou¤**_


	6. le balrog, le prisonner et les finances

_nouveau chapitre, pour ceux que ça interresse ;)_

_ah au fait, je sais plus si je l'ai dit mais certains ont du s'en rendre compte : ça se passe à l'époque du "prisonnier d'Azkaban"_

* * *

_**le balrog, le prisonnier et les problèmes financiers**_

* * *

« Au fait, Sam, kestufou là ? » 

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire : ahem ahem… Je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif

-Seul truc, heu… Je veux pas casser l'ambiance mais comment c'est possible d'abord ? Et pis en plus, on a pas besoin de toi pis c'est pas un moment décisif.

Sam se tourna vers Frodon, sans demander son reste à ce crétin de Gimli et marmona d'un air compatissant :

-C'est l'anneau, Frodon, il s'est emparé de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Sam ! Son poid se fait sentir un peu plus chaque jour ! Parfois, je ne suis pus moi-meme, je… je…haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ADIEU, MONDE CRUEL !

Frodon, bien décidé à en finir avec la vie, avait pris l'initiative de se jeter dans le vide des mines débiles.

- Frodon !

-Le pauvre !

-Bon débarras !

-Une bouche en moins à nourrir !

-Wingardium LeviosAAA oh mince j'ai oublié les conseils d'Hermionne !

-LES POURVOIR DES TROIS LE RAMENERA LE POUVOIR DES TROIS LE RAMENERA

-Oh ça va vieux chnoque, machine à feux d'artifices, va !

-Qui veux de la pizza ?

-J'ai pipiiiiiii

-NE ME PRENEZ PAS POUR UN MAGICIEN DE PACOTILLE

-C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

-Mon précieuuuuuux il est à moaaaa

-Legolas, c'est toi qui parle bizarrement ?

SOUDAIN une bete faite de feu et de ténebres ( ne me demandez pas comment c'est possibe ) vint ramener frodon avec son fouet

-Ca fera 20 € pour le coursier, merci !

Tous se regardèrent, car le dilemme était énorme.

-Bon, Gandalf, tu les as, toi, les 20€ ?

-Attends voir…

Gandalf tâta le fond de ses poches remplies de billets frétillants comme des jeunes faons.

-Nan, désolé, j'ai pas…

-Moi j'ai 2€, je les gardais pour la fête d'anniversaire des 111 ans de frodon…

-Nous sommes pauvres, gémirent Merry et Pippin.

-Moi… Gmmlfff… soupira Gimli. Pour bien faire faudrait que j'aille taxer mon cousin mais il est à l'autre bout de la mine…

-Harry ?

-Non, rien. Et toi, Legolas ?

-Non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire, tu es un prince, non ?

-Et toi, un intendant du gondor, picsou !

-Elfe radin !

-Répète un peu ! de toutes façons tes vieux sont si pauvres qu'ils peuvent même pas te donner à manger !

-Comment ?

-tout à fait ! au point de t'envoyer à imladris pour réduire les frais de nourriture pour le gondor !

-Moi au moins j'ai pas vécu 3000 ans sans jamais avoir rien gagné !

-Et si on donnait l'anneau au balrog ?

-Non, je vais tenter une formule…

-**OH OUI OH OUI ON DIRAIT QU'ON ETAIT LES SŒURS HALLIWELL ET QU'ON FAIT DES FORMULES !** JE SUIS PHOEBE !

-HE GANDALF ON EST PAS AU CINEMA ICI, le corrigea boromir.

-JE SUIS PAIGE ! cria gimli

-**QUOI ? EH ARRETEZ !**

-**NON C'EST MOI PAIGE** ! hurla encore plus fort pippin

-ET MOI PIPER !

-BON SI C'EST COMME CA JE SUIS PHOEBE MOI ! fit boromir

-**NON NON C'EST MOI ALLYSSA MILANO** ! rectifia legolas.

-MAIHEUUUU

---

-Non,non, n'insistez pas : je ne veux pas être le directeur de cette école…

-Heu… Aragorn, on t'a rien demandé, là…

-Mais heu normalement j'ai choisis l'exile et donc je ne peux pas vous venir en aide, donc heu… Suppliez moi !

Hermione regarda le rôdeur d'un sale œil. Déjà qu'il avait tout salopé la feuille qu'elle devait offrir à Ron pour sa demande solennelle en mariage, fallait pas pousser…

---

Ok, ok voilà 10€...

-merci boromir, sans toi on y arrivait jamais !

-merci à cet humain tordu ? Jamais !

-on te demande pas ton avis, lego…

-…Maiheu… A quoi avions-nous a faire ?

-A un balrog des morgoths…

-A un anneau, pour les gouverner tous…

luneapreslautrelescontreeslibresdelaterredumilieutombèrentsouslemprisedelanneaumaisilenfutcertainesquiresistèrentlultimealliancedeshommesetdeselfesentraenguerrecontrelesarmeesdumordoretsurlesversansdelamontagnedudestinilssebattirentpourlibererlaterredumilieulavictoireetaitprochemaislepouvoirdelanneaunepouvaitetrevaincucestacetinstantalorsquetoutespoirvenaitdedisparaitrequisildurlefilsduroisemparadelepeedesonperesauronlennemidespeupleslibresdelaterredumilieufutvaincuisildureutlaseuleopportunitededetruirelemalajamaismaislecoeurdeshommesestesaimentcorruptibleetlanneaudepouvoirasavolontepropreiltrahitisildurlemenantasaperteetdeschosesquinauraientjamaisduetreoublieesfurentperdues…

Gandalf assomma frodon.

Bon, on en était où ? Ah oui : je sens de l'air frais en bas, on y va !

-C'est un piège… murmura Boromir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Legolas, comme si il attendait que Boromir lui donne des ordres. Pourtant, il avait l'air sincère.

-On s'y **PRECIPITE** ! hurla Boromir sur un ton hystérique.

Mais deux des hobbits étaient restés en arrière : Merry et Pippin.

« **SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS QUE LA GROSSE BEBETE ARRIVE, FAUT VOUS BOUGER** ! »

Mais les deux cousins étaient trop occupés à fumer leur herbe de hobbits :

-cooool maaan… Peace…

-Pitié, virez moi ces deux drogués…

-ah tiens, j'entends le chant des mouettes, il est temps pour moi de partir vers Valinor…

-bien essayé leggy, y a pas d'oiseaux ici

---

**_FIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFLSH_**

Ah !

-qu'y a-t-il, aragorn ?

-he bien, Remus, je… Haem, j'ai eu une prémonition !

-comme dans le Cid ?

-voui !

-et keskisepasse alors ?

-ah ben, y a un mec un peu comme moi qui arrive à l'école. Cheveux gras, bruns, il se la joue clodo classe et il se met dans la tête de protèger un gamin…

-Ciel ! mon mari !

-SALUT LUNAR !

-Aragorn, Sirius, sirius, aragorn…

---

_t'as le look, coco !_

_coco, t'as le look_

_pas de doutes, coco_

_t'as le look qui te colle à la peau_

_**look moche clodo grosse enflure**_

_**Descendant d'Isildur**_

_**look vieux chnoque tout pourri**_

_**c'est gandalf le gris**_

_**look gros débile pieds poilus**_

_**sam le jouflu**_

_t'as le look coco_

_coco t'as le look_

_pas de doutes coco_

_t'as le look qui te colle à la peau_

_**look gros problèmes pour ptit con**_

_**c'est not' bon frodon**_

_**look chemise rouge à pois blancs**_

_**pour les vrais intendants**_

_**look grosse barbe, tout petit**_

_**c'est le gros gimli**_

_t'as le look coco_

_tu fais le beau_

_pas de doutes coco_

_t'as le look qui te colle à la peau_

_t'as le look coco_

_coco t'as le look_

_pas de doutes coco_

_t'as le look qui te colle à la paux_

_**look ptit drogué qui pige rien**_

_**jvous présente pippin**_

_**look gros monstre qui est con**_

_**c'est ce moche de sauron**_

_**look ptite jupette à la mode**_

_**pour le prince de mirkwood**_

_t'as le look coco_

_coco, t'as le look_

_t'as le look coco,_

_t'as le look qui te colle à la peau !_

_**look dooku s'prend pour sa femme**_

_**voilà sarouman**_

_**look ch'veux frisés et gros nez**_

_**c'est merry le camé**_

_**look y s'la pete à foncombes**_

_**c'est l'bon vieux elrond**_

_t'as le look coco_

_coco t'as le look_

_pas de doutes coco_

_t'as le look qui te colle à la peau_

_**look gros vioque écervelé**_

_**bilbon saquet**_

_**look vieux chnoque tout crachottant**_

_**c'est gandalf le blanc**_

_**look je fous rien j'sers à rien**_

_**haldir de lorien**_

_---_

_t'as le look coco_

_coco, t'as le look_

_pas de doutes coco,_

_t'as le look qui te colle à la peau_

_**look gros pif qui s'la joue bonne**_

_**j'vous présente ron**_

_**look yaourt à la mendragore**_

_**c'est voldemor**_

_**look la folle qui fait peur**_

_**ermione granger**_

_t'as le look coco_

_coco t'as le look_

_pas de doutes coco_

_t'as le look qui te colle a la peau_

_**look vieux chnoque qui s'croit fort**_

_**c'est dumbuldor**_

_**look j'ai la tronche d'un pog**_

_**j'me la joue rogue**_

_**look sorcier suicidaire**_

_**c'est harry potter**_

_t'as le look coco_

_tu fais le beau_

_pas de doutes, coco_

_t'as le look qui te colle à la peau !_

_**look j'disparais sous des rideaux**_

_**c'est sirius le clodo**_

_**look blondinet qui s'croit beau**_

_**j'vous présente drago**_

_**look géant au gros bide**_

_**voilà haggrid**_

_t'as le look coco_

_coco, t'as look_

_pas de doutes, coco_

_t'as le look qui te colle à la peau_

_t'as le look coco_

_tu fais le beau_

_pas de doutes, coco_

_t'as le look qui te colle à la peau_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o**_

* * *

_waxx la belle chansonnette ! inventée pas moi mit sophie-athéna ! bon y a plus du SDA dans cette fanfic parcque, je le rappel : c'est quand même une fanfic sur LOTR, faut pas déconner ! donc, ceux qui voudraient qu'il y ait plus de HP, he ben... Je sais pas moi faites quelque chose ! mais je ne peux rien pour vous (en plus je suis quand même plus inspirée par le SDA, désolé..._

_bon, sinon, un tour du côté des rewiews..._

_hum hum hum..._

_oooh tout gentil tout ça ! j'adoore ce genre de rewiews ! ;) qu'ajouter de plus ? merci ! et pis voilà !_

_signé : **¤babou¤ **(alias barbara barbapapa barbaries barbar baba babar babibel barbarichounette)_


	7. la soirée pyjama qui tourne mal

_ça faisait longtemps hein ! j'avoue que la victoire de l'ASNL m'a sérieusement affecté les neurones, poussées d'euforie toutes les 2 secondes... Enfin bon, voilà quoi... lol)_

* * *

**_La soirée pyjama qui tourne mal à cause des pyjamas (ça parait fou)_**

* * *

-salut siruis, ça faisait longtemps alors ! AH AH qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Fit Remus avec un faux sourir. 

-comme tu vois ! je suis venu prendre des vacances ! le bon air, tout ça…

-comme de par un hasard, la troisième année de Harry à Poudlar…

-j'aurais bien voulu venir avant, mais la pierre philosophale, les basilics, tout ça… J'ai préféré attendre un peu !

-He bah c'est super tout ça ! tiens tu trouve pas qu'il y a une drôle d'odeur dans l'air ?

-Moui… Ca sent le froid…

-Oh aragorn, boucle la !

-hey !

---

-Wahooo c'est fantastique… mentit Legolas, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Quel magnifique endroit ! Et ça s'appel comment, ça, gandalf ?

-C'est CAVENAIN !

-Aaaah la cave des nains ! Brillante idée… C'étaient des nains géants qui habitaient ici où le balrog a aidé pour les colonnes ?

-pffrrrrrrr

La communauté avançait dans la lumière la plus totale, grâce au baton de Gandalf. C'était la seule source de lumière jusqu'à ce que le groupe arrive à la hauteur d'une petit pièce avec une mini-fenêtre on-ne-sait-pasd'où-elle-sort. Gimli se précipita vers la tombe placée au milieu de la chambre.

-NAAAAN !

-Oooh comme c'est triste ! dit pippin, histoire de faire bonne figure. Puis, il se retourna vers Merry et Frodon : « nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que son cousin serait un miraculé des massacres ? »

---

-les nazguls ?

-les détraqueurs ?

-c'est vrai que ça sent bizarre

-en y réfléchissant bien, ça ressemblerait plus à une odeur de soupe brûlée…

Sirius et Aragorn se retournèrent à la suite de Remus, en direction du parc, plus précisément de la cabane de Hagrid, là d'où semblait provenir l'odeur. Le géant leur adressait de grands signes de la main, une casserole où semblait bouillir une soupe infâme à la main.

-Aaaaah Agrid ! C'est gentil de me faire un peu à manger ! fit une voix venant de derrière eux.

-Gandalf ? S'étonna aragorn après s'être retourné.

---

-C'est bien ce que je craignais…commença gandalf

-Oh, regardez, un livre !

-Ca alors ! de quoi cela peut-il bien parler ?

-OH OUI GANDALF ON SE FAIT UNE SOREE PYJAMA QUI FAIT PEUR ! s'écria Pippin

-le problème c'est que… Seul boromir a son pyjama ! objecta frodon

-heu… Non, je l'ai pas, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Ah bon… ?

-Moi, par contre, j'ai une très belle chemise de nuit bleue et blanche qui me va très bien au teint !

-bah, c'est pas grave, campons ici pour la nuit, je vais vous lire un livre « chair de poule » ! fit gandalf, brandissant le livre des nains

Quelque minutes plus tard, toute la communauté était en rond autour du vieux magicien, qui s'apprêtait à leur lire une histoire.

-J'ai des chipster ! s'écria Pippin, tout fière de présenter aux autres ces quelque mets délicieux de la comté.

-désolé, je mange pas de saloperies de hobbits puants, moi, j'ai une éttique à respecter… fit legolas sur un ton dédaigneux.

-Ah ouai qu'est ce que tu mange alors ?

-he bien, du lembas. C'est un pain elfique très calorique qui…

-MOI MOI MOI J'EN VEUX

-heho ! c'est pas bien fini ce bazar ?

-Oé c'est vrai ça ! On se raconte des histoire à tour de rôle, d'acc ?

-chouette ! Boro, tu commence ! BOROMIR ? QU'EST CE QUE TU CHERCHE DANS LE SAC DE GROBIDON ? DE GRODON ? heu FRODON ?

-He bien heu…

Boromir avait remis dans le sac de frodon l'anneau qu'il avait volé la veille, car il regrettait son geste, mais à présent que le hobbit avait traité sa tenue de pyjama, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se priverait de lui voler ses affaires !

-Bomomir, tu sais pourquoi c'est pas bien de voler ? commença Gandalf. Tu le sais hein !

-parcque c'est pas biennn répondirent en cœur Merry et Pippin. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne réponse…

-Non ! rectifia Gandalf. Parcqu'on peut se FAIRE PIQUER !

---

-Aaaah… Nan, là, c'est pas gandalf, c'est Dumbudor…

-Ah ? vioque croulant, j'avais cru…

-Bah pas grave ! On va manger chez hagrid, à midi ! vous venez ? Y aura Rogue !

-Désolé, mais… Je le déteste ! s'opposa Lupin.

-il y aura des saucisses ! ajouta dumbuldor, baissant légèrement ses lunettes en demi lunes, ce qui lui donna un regard malicieux.

-Je viens je viens ! s'écria aragorn. Pour une fois que je peux manger ce que je veux et pas de la bouffe diététique d'elfes anorexiques !

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la cabane d'Agrid. Mais… ils n'étaient pas sitôt entrés, que la cabane s'est écroulée ! Non en fait, ils allaient entrer quand un gros « BLORF » se fit entendre : la maison était en miettes.

-forcément, commenta dumbuldor, voilà des années que cette bicoque merdique résiste aux intempéries ! Fallait bien qu'elle craque un jour…

---

-…Ils arrivent… Nous ne pouvons plus sortir… Il arrivent… juste le temps de refermer le livre et argh je meurs… FIN !

-Trop chouette, ton histoire, c'est toi qui l'a inventée ?

Gandalf, voulant prouver à tous qu'il excellait dans tous les domaines, y compris littéraires, changea, par la force de la pensée, le titre du livre, et présenta sa couverture aux autres.

« Contes et légendes qui font peur, pas Gandalf le blanc »

-Ca alors, fit Frodon, si je me doutais !

-Mais pourquoi t'as marqué « gandalf le blanc » ? Tu es gris, non ?

-Baheu… Y a pas de mal à se grandir un peu, si ?

Pippin, absorbé par la conversation, ne prit pas garde et jetta dans le puit un squelette de nain ainsi qu'une enclume, une hache, un fer à repasser et une table de ping pong. Gandalf se précipita vers lui, furax, car un boucan d'enfer retentissait dans toutes les mines. Il y avait vraiment de quoi se fâcher, quand on sait ce qui se cache dans les profondeurs de la Moria…

« Si vous jettez encore quelque chose, je vous balance dans le puit ! » vociféra gandalf.

Pippin ne bougea plus, pendant un instant, et un silence complet régna dans la pièce le temps qu'il retienne sa respiration. Gandalf allait s'éloigner du hobbit, car aucun tambour ne s'était fait entendre, et qu'il n'avait rien fait tomber durant 30secondes, quand Legolas, n'y tenant plus, poussa du doigt un minuscule caillou dans le trou. Le fracas de ce dernier se fit néanmoins entendre dans toutes les mines, et Gandalf se retourna vers Pippin, une rage sanguinaire dans les yeux.

---

-Ouhou Aragooorn ! On va a notre ptite cérémonie de remise des devoirs envers voldy, tu veux venir ?

-Ouaiiii trop chouette Drago ! Bon he bien au revoir Rem' ! au revoir Dumby !

-Heeeee tu m'abandonnes ?

-Mais …hheu… OUI

-Héhéhég en route vers chez voldy !

-Et…Il habite ou au juste ?

-Bah… Dans un manoir super bien caché en pleine campagne moldue ou tout le monde peut y aller !

-ihihih bon alors on y va ?

-oui oui le temps d'utiliser la poudre de cheminée !

-poudre de quoi ?

-tu vas voir !

Drago balança sur Aragorn une poignée de poudre de ch'minée.

« AAAAAATCHOUM ! »

pof, il avait disparu.

-Bah ? Ou qu'il est passé ? s'étonna Rémus.

-AH non, non, non je dis NON ! j'en ai assez de cette école pourrie ou on me dit rien d'où habite voldemor !

-(maiheu… En fin de compte, y a pas que harry qui prononce ce nom..)

-(je sais, je sais : c'était pour les besoins du scénario pour que harry se la joue mioche k'a pas peur)

-(aaaah)

-Et qu'allez vous faire, monsieur ? Vous n'avez que cette école pour maison, quand elle va fermer, vous serez clodo comme carmen !

-AAA SAINT TROP' !

et, dans un nuage de fumée violette, Dumbuldor disparut comme une fusée (ou un balon dégouflé ça marche aussi…)

---

-NE ME PRENEZ PAS POUR UN MAGICIEN DE PACOTILLE PERIGRIN TOUK !

-OH OUI UN TWIX !

-JE VEUX DEVENIR DANSEUR !

-QUIIII VEUT DE LA PIZZA ?

-AU SECOURS LE CAUCHEMARD DE LEGOLAS EST DE RETOUR

-DANSEUR DANSEUR DANSEUR

-AAA SAINT TROP' !

* * *

_"aaa saint trop'" ? comment ça vous comprenez pas ?_

_ah bon ? "une overdose de foot" ?_

_-aah ça, c'est fort possible ..._

**_-HE, Oh !_**

_-Ouiii ?_

**_-TA-GUEULE !_**

_¤quoi ma gueuuuuuuuuuuule ?¤_

_signé : **¤babou¤**_


End file.
